


Seen and Not Heard

by keztion



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keztion/pseuds/keztion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian doesn't like it when Mark misbehaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen and Not Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Description of choking and deep throating. I don't go into extremely graphic detail, but if that makes you uncomfortable just be careful.
> 
> As usual, any and all comments/criticisms are welcome! I'm not super happy with the tone/dialogue in this one, but I'm practicing just typing ideas up and posting them.

Mark knows why he’s here. His hands are clasped behind his back, posture ramrod straight. He stands at ease, legs slightly spread and wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

“I’ve always enjoyed the idea that children should be seen and not heard” a voice states behind him as hands place the leather cuffs on his wrists. A sharp tug on each, to make sure they are tight enough. Followed soon after by a finger slipping between his skin and the cuffs, to make sure they are loose enough.  
“I’ve always enjoyed how smart you are”, that conversational tone is maintained, though Mark knows he’s really getting a lecture. His eyes flutter closed as a hand gently pulls through his now flaming red hair before being joined by its partner around his neck to finish buckling on his collar.

A sharp slap to his cheek brings him back to the moment and he quickly opens his eyes again, pulling his body taut and at attention again.  
“Which is why, given that I gave you a direct order, I’m wondering why you disobeyed me”  
Still that damned lighthearted tone. The other man might as well be giving a lecture to a room of students, as opposed to kneeling down and attaching cuffs to Mark’s ankles.

Mark doesn’t answer, he knows to be quiet now. He kind of wishes he could have been quiet an hour ago, when Brian told him that he needed to concentrate. Except Mark had finished recording an hour ago, and he wasn’t always so good at switching off his bubbly, loud self after recording all day.  
Mark knows why he’s here. He’s just not sure what’s about to come next.

The feeling of his neck being tugged back as a rope is pulled through the chrome loop in back is a partial answer. Mark stays still, stays good, while he feels the rope pulled through the loops on his wrists. His head now tilts upwards while his wrists are securely bound.  
Finally, Brian puts pressure on his shoulder and the silent command is quickly obeyed. The pleased hum that comes from Brian when Mark is on his knees goes right to his cock. He’s always desperate to please, especially when he knows he’s annoyed his dom.

Mark’s back is arched, the rope finishing its journey as it’s pulled through the rings on his ankle cuffs and brings his wrists lower. He rotates his wrists, making sure he can still move his hands and there are no circulation issues. A moment later a pair of keys are placed in his hand and now Mark knows what is coming next.

During scenes, a safeword is required. Mark always has to have a way to say that he needs to stop. So if he’s got these in his hand, which he can drop at any time, it means that he won’t have his mouth. They’ve talked about this before, ways to withdraw consent when gagged or… otherwise indisposed.  
“Remember that part about how much I enjoy how smart you are? Watching those pretty brown eyes figure out what I’m going to do to you…” Brian is standing in front of him now, his cock hard and leaking. Those wonderful hands curl into Mark’s hair again, petting him like some kind of pet.  
“But see, baby, if you can’t keep that mouth shut, then I’m going to have to keep you quiet some other way”

Brian’s hard blue eyes are scanning his face. They’re looking for any kind of hesitation. Mark’s pupils are blown wide and he quietly enjoys the feral grin that spreads across his Daddy’s face when he simply licks his lips and opens his mouth wide.  
The part time ninja is quick to remind him that this is a punishment, and Mark gets no warning as Brian’s cock hits the back of his throat and keeps going.  
Very suddenly he’s choking and doing his best to breath through his nose, which is suddenly buried in Brian’s pubic hair. Brian pauses, groaning above him and grabbing the sides of Mark’s head a little harder.

“Fuck. You are so pretty with my cock down your throat. Look at you, you little slut, taking me like a pro”  
Brian likes to talk, likes to praise and humiliate in the same sentence. He likes seeing the way Mark’s cock twitches every time he gets a lick of praise. He’s holding Mark down on his cock, choking the man and seeing how long he’ll last without air. After counting down from ten, Brian pulls out and wipes his cock on his gasping sub’s cheeks.  
Tears are starting to prick at Mark’s eyes as he raggedly breathes in, making sure to keep his mouth open.  
Barely two lungfuls of air and Brian is back down his throat, moving hard and fast. All Mark can do now is relax his throat and try to ignore the tears starting to make their way down his face. It doesn’t take Brian long, a few minutes of thrusting and watching his pretty boy choke his cock down is easily enough to push him over the edge.  
He pulls back and goes to find his own sweatpants while Mark coughs and splutters on his cum, doing his best to swallow it all down. Once his pants are on and his legs feel a bit less like jello, Brian moves behind Mark, untying the rope and cooing into his sub’s ear.  
“You did such a good job, swallowing Daddy’s cock down so nicely. Now, I need you to get up and go to the bed, it’s time for Daddy to take care of you now”  
Mark crawls the first few inches before hauling himself up properly and moving to the bed. He’s still quiet, looking like he’s in a daze. As Brian joins him he nuzzles in the older man’s neck, his body curling up and enjoying the soft blankets after kneeling on Brian’s wooden floor.

It’s all soft words and soft touches, Brian gently removing his sweatpants and tracing along his cock. All the while telling him how good of a job he did, taking his punishment so readily.  
Mark fucking basks in it, like he’s in the rays of the sun, starting to moan and pant as teasing touches become much more directed. The hand on his cock becoming slick with precome and starting to twist lightly at his head on every upward stroke.  
“You’re going to cum for me now, baby, keep being good for Daddy, I know you can do it”  
Brian’s voice is sin in his ear, gravelly and low and. His dom isn’t try to make him last, the stroke quick and ruthlessly focusing on his sensitive head. Mark keens lightly, a hand tangling into the hair at the nape of Brian’s neck as his hips thrust desperately. He crests the wave of pleasure, groaning louder as his orgasm hits and cum is left in sticky ropes on his stomach.

It’s easy to let Brian lean over to the bedside table and clean up the mess he made. It’s even easier to curl into the older man and snuggle into safety.


End file.
